


An Impeccable Disguise

by Elsin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Ink, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Summary: There is nothing unusual about this businessman.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 98
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	An Impeccable Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



  
  



End file.
